Giant Yokai Gashadokuro
'|巨大妖怪ガシャドクロ|Kyodai Yōkai Gashadokuro|lit. "Starving Skeleton"}} is a giant Yokai created by Kyuemon Izayoi with the Gashadokuro Yo Shuriken. Character History A giant Yokai summoned by Kyuemon by using the Gashadokuro Summoning Jutsu, this skeletal beast went up against the OtomoNin, with OtomoNin Dragomaru coming in first with a burst of fire. Shinobimaru went up next with a knee strike, only for Gashadokuro to hook the Otomonin with its sword. KiNinger and Dumpmaru came towards the battle, allowing Shinobimaru to slip out of the hold and held Gashadokuro in place, allowing Dumpmaru to launch rocks it was carrying at Gashadokuro. Not content at leaving it like that, KiNinger then had Dumpmaru toss him around to gain momentum, then flung the Ninninger at the skull, where KiNinger stabbed the monster with his Ichibantou, cracking it severely, then jumped off back onto Dumpmaru in time to form Shurikenjin. The Giant Yokai was quickly sliced into position, and was slain by a Splendid Slash. A second Gashadokuro was summoned, followed by Youkai Nekomata's demise and failure of receiving the End Shuriken. After the Ninningers summoned Shurikenjin again, they use the Nin Shurikens of their predecessors, starting from the Kakurangers where NinjaRed's cloning technique which confuses Gashadokuro and followed by the Hurricanegers, via Otomonin Shinobimaru, using HurricaneRed's advantage in fast combat technique. In the end, Gashadokuro was killed again by a Splendid Slash. In a plot to bring AkaNinger in a battle against Raizo Gabi, Kyuemon summons Gashadokuro to terrorize the city, as Shinobimaru was quickly decommissioned from the battle thanks to Youkai Enraenra, leaving Dragomaru and Rodeomaru in the battle. Both OtomoNins battle Gashadokuro but AoNinger's usage in magic put them (especially their pilots) at odds for a moment before Dragomaru destroyed Gashadokuro with Dragon Tornado. After Kyuemon enlarge and made Raizo Gabi terrorize the city, he summoned two Gashadokuros to help him. The Ninningers summon Shurikenjin and BisonKing to deal with Gashadokuros but they quickly fuse into a for the crazed Gabi to attack the mechas. Just as all hope seemed lost, AkaNinger utilized the new Combination Nin Shuriken, fusing their mechas into King Shurikenjin, which easily overpowered Raizo Gabi. His Zanbato later reverted back into Gashadokuro before they were eliminated by King Unprecedented Slash. On the day of Hyakki Yakou, a Gashadokuro appeared as the last enemy for AkaNinger and StarNinger after they had defeated all 100 Yokai that had re-emerged. Using the Koromogae Shuriken to transform into incredibly powerful 'Clothes Change' forms, AkaNinger and StarNinger both faced the Gashadokuro without the support of their OtomoNin, determined to make it their 51st having each defeated 50 of the previous 100 as a challenge to see who could defeat the most Yokai. Using their Clothes Change Shuriken, the two Ninningers end up destroying the Gashadokuro together with the combined power of the finisher attacks, leaving them arguing as to who dealt the final blow. A Gashadokuro appeared and attacked the Ninningers in their OtomoNin while Futakuchi-onna got Rodeomaru under her control and it assist Gashadokuro attacking the Ninningers. This particular Gashadokuro was notable for sporting eyebrows, which was noted by Kinji as a rare Yokai. It was destroyed by OtomoNin Paonmaru and Shurikenjin UFO until another one summoned by Kyuemon as it easily incapacitated the OtomoNins. Just as it about to finish Shinobimaru, Rodeomaru and Kinji regained their senses and saved it, while using BisonKing to finish the threat again. A pair of Gashadokuro appeared to back up the Advanced Youkai Nue when he enlarged himself. Initially, they were faced only by Bison King with Dragomaru, Wanmaru, and Byunmaru, as Takaharu and Nagi were unable to fight due to the Ninja Ichibantou swords and OtomoNin Shuriken having been broken by Nue in their first skirmish. However, Tetsunosuke Saika the 22nd soon presented them with the Ninja Ichibantou and OtomoNin Shuriken which he had repaired, allowing the two to join their team in the fight. Forming King Shurikenjin, the six Ninningers immediately destroyed the two Gashadokuro with the King: Unprecedented Slash finisher. Following her revival, Ariake no Kata took to having the Gashadokuro summoned at random in an attempt to gather fear for which to preserve her beauty for when she faced her husband Gengetsu Kibaoni when he was eventually restored. This came at the same time the Ninningers were delivered the Super Combination Nin Shuriken by Tetsunosuke. Faced with a Gashadokuro, the Ninningers attempted to use the Shuriken to combine Shurikenjin and BisonKing with Lion Ha-Oh. However, the initial attempt at forming Ha-Oh Shurikenjin failed, and the Ninningers were forced to quickly destroy the Gashadokuro with Shurikenjin Drago's Drago Burst and BisonKing's Bison Wild Buster. Following this Masakage Tsugomori advised Ariake no Kata that summoning the Gashadokuro at random would not prove very fruitful in the long run, leading her to demand that Kyuemon find a more efficient way to gather fear. When Ariake no Kata was dismayed to see the Western Yokai Franken more concerned with sight-seeing than fighting the Ninningers, Kyuemon, believing that he would be more obliged to get to work if the OtomoNin were lured out, summoned a Gashadokuro, leading AoNinger and StarNinger to face it with Dragomaru and BisonKing respectively as AkaNinger and KiNinger pursued Franken. Urged to keep the fight quiet to not alert Fuuka who was on a day-out with her father, AoNinger and StarNinger combined their OtomoNin into BisonKing Drago, only to be imobilized by Franken's Stop Light as the Gashadokuro gathered fear from the city which Ariake no Kata proceeded to wrestle from Kyuemon to use on her skin. With AoNinger and StarNinger, defenseless and unable to escape their OtomoNin, AkaNinger boarded Shinobimaru to aid them against the Gashadokuro, a difficult task due to Shinobimaru bumping into the frozen BisonKing Drago, leading Shinobimaru to use it as a shield before quickly finishing the Gashadokuro off with the Sky Striding Unprecedented Slash utilizing the power of the Hurricaneger Shuriken and the combined Drago Sword/Shield. Tsugomori summoned a group of six Gashadokuro, fusing them together with two Sealing Shuriken to create the Advanced Yokai Oboroguruma. Following his coming out as Gengetsu Kibaoni's firstborn son, Kyuemon created the Advanced Yokai Oboroguruma Mark II from six Gashadokuro which he summoned. Powers and Abilities ;Nose Cannon :Gashadokuro can fire a beam of energy from his nose. ; formation :Two Gashadokuros can combine into a single Zanbatō for the giant Yokai that they were working with to use for. Arsenal ;Twin-bladed Billhook :Gashadokuro wields a twin-bladed billhook-styled sword for melee combat. Yo Shuriken - Created from Youkai Kasha's purified Sealing Shuriken and transformed into its current state by Kyuemon Izayoi, this Yo Shuriken utilized to summon a (or in certain cases, two) Giant Yokai Gashadokuro. It is marked with the kanji for . Behind the Scenes *Height: 47.5 m *Weight: 559.2 t Portrayal *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Appearances See Also *Gashadokuro, its equivalent motif counterpart from the Youkai Army Corps in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger References Category:Sentai Foot Soldiers Category:Kibaoni Army Corps Category:Yokai (Ninninger) Category:Yokai Themed Villains Category:Skeleton Themed Villain Category:Naturally Giant Monsters